


Stranger Danger

by bluspirits



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, Music, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/pseuds/bluspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Stacy talks music with a criminal. </p><p>In her defense, she didn't know who he was at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Gwen and Murderdock's first meeting. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'we've already seen their first meeting in the comics'. But the thing is, in that scene, Gwen knows his name and who he is without ever interacting with him onscreen before. She could have heard of him through her dad, but considering she recognizes him on sight, I think it would also make sense for them to have met before. 
> 
> So, this takes place a little bit before the Spider-Gwen series. I'd put Gwen at about 16 or so in this fic. Gwen and Matt are both about three or four years younger than in the comic. 
> 
> This is a fill for the Age Difference square on my Daredevil bingo card. Hope you enjoy! :D

Gwen watches the spider crawling along her father’s desk. She rests her chin on the edge of the desk and drums her fingers. It’s just a small black spider, nothing special, but it’s not like there’s anything more exciting around here. It’s been almost a half an hour of waiting for her dad to finish up work so they can go home. She sighs. The spider crawls over near her dad’s mug before turning back around and heading towards Gwen.

She looks away for a minute and opens her phone. Two new texts from Harry. She ignores them. She could text Peter, but he probably wouldn’t answer for like a week. She turns the volume of her music up and closes her eyes.

_“STAB OUT ODIN'S EYEEEEE! WATCH THAT RAVEN FLYYYYY!”_

There’s a sharp noise from next to her that’s loud enough to startle her out of the music. She pauses it, opens her eyes and looks over. There are bits of spider lying smashed on the desk. She looks up at the killer. He’s got red hair and is wearing a nice suit and dark glasses. She doesn’t recognize him. So, not a cop. He flicks pieces of spider off his fingers.

He’s smiling at her, but the smile is just a little too sharp to be called friendly. He sits down in the chair next to hers and she raises an eyebrow.

“Just so you know, if you try to offer me candy and lure me back to your van, I’ll punch you,” Gwen says, looking down at her phone.

The man laughs. “My van? I don’t have a van. I can’t even drive.” He waves a hand in front of his eyes.

“Fine. Your accomplice’s van.”

He laughs again. “No accomplices today. Besides, I wouldn’t do that in a police station. I’m not that stupid.”

She doesn’t answer, just turns the music back on and ignores him. The screaming voices completely distracts her from the weird stranger sitting next to her.

_"YOU ARE THE GOD OF THE LIEEEEEE!”_

“----------------?” the guy says something, but Gwen can’t hear it at all. She doesn’t answer. Odds are he’s not talking to her.

“------------------?” he says something else. Okay, maybe he is trying to talk to her. She pulls out one earbud.

“Huh?”

“Your music. Is it the Valkyries?” he asks, not seeming upset she's been ignoring him.

She pauses it. “Shit. Is it that loud? Sorry.”

“No, it’s not too loud. I just have good hearing.”

“Yeah, it’s the Valkyries. You like them?” she says. She probably shouldn’t be talking to a stranger, especially one who killed her only source of entertainment, but it’s nice to find someone else who likes one of her favorite bands.

“Yeah.” his smile softens just a little. Enough to make her slightly more comfortable. “Have you ever seen them live? They’re amazing.”

“No. Me and a few of my friends are going to see them next month though,” she can’t quite keep the excitement out of her voice.

“You’ll love it. They smash things on stage. It's a good time,” he says. Gwen nods.

“You play any instruments?” he asks after a moment, and he sounds genuinely curious.

“Yeah, the drums.” she taps her fingers on her leg.

“Are you good?”

“Really good.” she says proudly. Then she pauses. “Me and some of my friends, we’re gonna start a band.”

She immediately feels childish after saying it. Don’t like ninety percent of high schoolers try to start a band? But the guy doesn’t laugh at her.

“Uh huh? Do you know what you’re going to call it?” he asks, and again, he sounds genuinely curious.

Gwen smiles. The name's been the subject of a couple of arguments so far. “No, not really.”

“Well, I look forward to hearing your music, Miss Stacy,” he says, tilting his head towards her.

She smiles. At least they’ll have one listener.

The conversation goes quiet after that. Gwen texts MJ about meeting at Dollar Dog later. The stranger leans back in his chair, humming quietly.

A few minutes later, she looks up from her phone to see her dad walking over, an angry look on his face. She stands up, picking up her backpack from the floor next to her chair. Her dad comes to a stop in front of them and crosses his arms.

“Murdock.” her dad says, voice cold. Gwen looks at him questioningly.

The stranger stands. The teeth have reappeared in his smile. “Captain Stacy. Just the man I was hoping to see today.”

“I was just heading out. Can it wait until tomorrow?” Dad isn't being polite. His tone clearly conveys just how much he wants to get away from Murdock.

“Of course. I can always make time for you, Captain.” Murdock, on the other hand sounds too polite.

Her dad glares at the man and lets out harsh breath. Murdock just keeps smiling.

“Come on, Gwen,” Dad says, relaxing slightly as he turns away from the other man. He begins to walk away, and she follows after him.

“What the hell, dad?” Gwen asks after a few seconds, “What’s your problem with that guy?”

“That guy is Matt Murdock, and he is a sack of slime pretending to be a person.” her dad almost growls.

“Okaaay.” she says.

“He works for the Kingpin. He's a real scumbag.”

She barely avoids saying, “But he likes the Valkyries.” She remembers Dad complaining about the Kingpin’s lawyer who kept putting so many of the precinct’s arrests back on the street. That must have been the guy.

“Don’t talk to him, Gwen,” her dad warns.

“Yeah, jeeze. I get it. Stranger danger and all that.” Dad hums in agreement, and Gwen neglects to mention that she’s already talked to him.

She looks back on their way out the door. Murdock is still standing exactly where they left him, and if he wasn’t blind, Gwen would swear he was staring straight at her.

She looks away, and he smiles wider. She shakes her head, puts her earbuds back in, and hits play. The Valkyries start screaming, erasing the creepy feeling.

Gwen whispers the lyrics under her breath. _“STAB OUT ODIN'S EYEEEEEE!”_


End file.
